


Go home

by xvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvr/pseuds/xvr
Summary: "It isn’t the confession he was planning. It comes out angry and lonely – bitter, even. He doesn’t want to love Sakusa, because Sakusa can’t love him back. More like, he won’t love him back. That was the whole point, from the beginning. And Atsumu is starting to become undone by that fact."Where Atsumu and Sakusa used to fake-date to catch Hinata's attention and fate turns on him once more.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 34





	Go home

**Author's Note:**

> I am a slow-burn, mutual pining kinda gal, so I decided to take on the HQ Angst Week to practice my angst skills. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Atsumu takes the cup from Sakusa’s hand rather aggressively and sips the sugary contents without flinching. It doesn’t taste like alcohol, but Atsumu is pretty sure he saw some dude down the entirety of a vodka bottle into the red-colored punch. His eyes raise straight to the tall man across them as if saying ‘ _get lost, bro_ ’. His lips start tingling after the second big gulp, when the man finally catches on and leaves them behind with an apologetic look. Kiyoomi is not upset, but his eyes land on him and Atsumu is forced to put a stop to his childish behavior. Atsumu leaves the cup on the table next to them and reaches out to grab Omi’s hand, but is swiftly avoided. His heart turns uncomfortably and his mouth twists into a forced smile.

“Stop. It’s over, you don’t need to act like this anymore,” Kiyoomi hisses to his ear.

Atsumu feels pathetic for enjoying the angry tone spoken to him. At least Omi was talking to him.

“I’m not acting,” he slurs, but Omi’s eyebrows come together.

“I don’t want to be your tissue tonight, Atsumu” he says over the music and Atsumu feels like an idiot because that's not what he meant.

He reaches out once more, now finally being able to grab onto Omi’s forearm in order to drag him out of the kitchen. He knows he’s being rough; he knows it’ll probably anger and bruise the younger one, but he doesn’t have the heart to let go, knowing that it might as well mean he and Sakusa would never have the chance at a real conversation again. He finds the bathroom empty and feels a rush of desperation as he forcibly pushes Omi inside.

“What the hell,” Sakusa says, trying to reach for the handle behind Atsumu. The blonde pushes his hand away. “Atsumu, stop fucking around, let me out.”

“I love you,” Atsumu says.

It isn’t the confession he was planning. It comes out angry and lonely – bitter, even. He doesn’t want to love Sakusa, because Sakusa can’t love him back. More like, he _won’t_ love him back. That was the whole point, from the beginning. And Atsumu is starting to become undone by that fact.

“Fuck, Omi, I love you and I hate it,” Atsumu says with tears pooling in his eyes. “I love you so much, and when I think about it, I’m just back at square one, hopelessly in love with someone who doesn’t give a fuck about me. So, fucking fix it, so I can stop thinking of your face every time I close my fucking eyes or just… just love me back, _please_.” The last syllable comes out painfully and Atsumu realizes he’s not only crying, but he’s also barely getting any air in.

“What about Hinata? Huh? When did it all change? Atsumu?” Sakusa clutches his arm, black pools of confusion and concern swallowing him whole. “Because two weeks ago you were still trying to get with him, using _me_ to get with him, and I cannot be your plaything for when sweet little Shoyo doesn’t have the time for you.”

He’s managed to throw back Atsumu’s worries back at him in the gentlest of ways (because Omi could’ve been so much meaner about it), and he feels oh so miserable by the fact that he’s not a little angrier, a little jealous, maybe. Still, Atsumu can only let out an incredulous laugh, because he is sure, he knows for a fact, that there was no way in the world Sakusa Kiyoomi didn’t see Atsumu falling in love for him. 

“I don’t know, Kiyo! I don’t fucking know! I just woke up one day thinking that I would pay for you to breathe the oxygen out of me,” he grabs Kiyoomi by his arms, now gentler than before, but still eager. Atsumu’s hands feel hot, but under them, Omi feels cold and stiff. “Thinking that it was so much better to be in love with Hinata because at least I was an optimistic loser. I didn’t have anything to hang on, but with you, there’s no bright side to anything. I already got a taste for kissing you, and hugging you, and telling you how much I love you, and it was all _fake_.”

There’s a moment when Atsumu thinks he’s gotten through when Sakusa’s eyes flash a sentiment that’s much like his own, but it’s gone as soon as it comes.

“Go home. You’re drunk, Atsumu,” is all he says before quickly reaching behind the blond and exiting the bathroom.

Atsumu is left there, hanging. He doesn’t understand very well what happened until he leaves the party and finally crashes at the end of the street, tears burning down his face and a hollow place in his chest where Kiyoomi’s words bounce around with no real meaning to them, but oozing the disdain Omi said them with at the bathroom. 


End file.
